


have a nice day

by caimani



Category: As It Is (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Patty wakes up tied to a chair in an unfamiliar concrete room with a bright light hanging above him. Fuck.





	have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> this is only partially char and cody's fault. mostly my fault + that one kerrang article

The ropes are so tight around his wrists. 

The piece of tape is unyielding against his mouth, keeping him silent even after so many hours of struggle. His ribs are aching from the beating from a few minutes ago, and he can barely get enough air through his nose. 

Patty is as hunched over in the chair as the ropes will allow, fighting for enough breath to retain consciousness. He strains against the ropes again, weakly. All it gets him are sharp jabs of pain from where his skin has been rubbed raw at the wrists and ankles. A fresh wave of panic sweeps over him, making his heart race. 

He can’t help the muffled cry he makes.

A hand grabs his jaw and forces him to look upwards. Into the harsh lamp hanging above his head. Patty blinks as his eyes threaten to start watering again.

“Had enough yet?”

Patty can’t answer— not even nonverbally— because the chair he’s tied to is being kicked, and it’s skidding backwards with the force. Patty flinches and his muscles strain uselessly against the ropes again. 

“We haven’t even started yet.” A laugh. “What, you think knocking you around is enough to make up for what you did? No, you fucked us over, and I’m gonna take my sweet time ripping you apart. You’re gonna be in fucking pieces and you’re gonna beg me to kill you just so it’s over.”

Patty squints through the light. Even in his new position, it’s still impossible to make out anything in the room. It’s small, with bare concrete walls and no door in sight. That’s probably behind him. The guy— who came into the room ten minutes ago— still has that full-head monster mask on. He’s holding something in his hand now. Something that glints as the guy walks into the light.

A switchblade. Patty’s eyes widen and he pulls even harder against the ropes.

“Yeah, you’re scared now, huh?”

The guy puts the blade against Patty’s throat. Points the tip of the blade so Patty has to look up again at the face of the mask. Patty can feel the cold metal against his skin as his heart pounds in his chest. 

“You don’t even know who I am, do you?”

All of a sudden, there’s a loud bang behind Patty, followed by the familiar sound of a silencer. Blood sprays from out of the hole that’s just been blown through the guy’s head, and he falls backwards away from Patty.

Footsteps. 

Ali appears in front of Patty, putting his gun away. His expression is stony, but he remains focused on Patty alone, sparing no glance at the dead person on the floor. 

Ali reaches towards Patty and pulls the tape off his mouth. Patty takes in a huge lungful of air and leans back against the chair. 

“Took a while to find you,” Ali says. “Still in one piece, looks like.”

Patty smiles at Ali. “Still pretty.”

Ali lowers himself to look Patty closely in the eye. He puts his hand against Patty’s face and Patty leans into it. He closes his eyes and sighs. 

“Turns out this guy’s part of those people we took out last—”

“I don’t care,” Patty says, turning to kiss Ali’s palm. He tries biting at it next, but Ali just moves so he’s carding his fingers through Patty’s hair. Oh, and he’s found the lump from where Patty got hit and lost consciousness— how he got here in the first place. Patty winces as Ali’s hand brushes over it.

“Everything alright?” Ali says. He takes out his own knife and starts sawing through the thick rope around one of Patty’s wrists.

“Yeah,” Patty says. He bites his lip as the raw skin is exposed to the air. “It was kind of… exciting though.”

“What?”

“Waiting. Wondering when you’d be coming.” Because there was no doubt that Ali would be coming. It was just a matter of when. 

Ali is frozen for a second. “You… you get kidnapped by a—”

“By a nobody—” Patty says.

“And you spend the time thinking it’s _exciting_?”

Patty reaches out and grabs the front of Ali’s shirt with his one free hand. He yanks hard, pulling Ali down so he’s forced to sit straddled on top of Patty. Patty quickly winds his arm around Ali’s waist to keep him there. He leans his head against Ali’s shoulder.

He’s still almost completely bound to the chair. Rough ropes keeping him immobile. Ali’s here, Ali’s on top of him, pinning him down and making his heart race again. Patty shuts his eyes again and leans his head against Ali’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “I’m excited.”


End file.
